the girl as same as me
by darkdemoness41791
Summary: 10 years ago a young girl was put through the same experiment as jak and was kicked out of the city. now she has gotten in with the help of jak and is ready for revenge. but along with this tale of revenge come a story of love. love jak is NOT ready for.


Here is a new fanfic that I thought of a couple days ago. (Or when I started playing Jak2) I hope you guys like it there needs to be more of these. (And not torn jak (EW…))

Chapter1 prologue

"Wake up your highness," Came the voice of a crimson guard, "Your father wants to see you."

A young girl barley the age of 10 got up from her overly large bed. She had dark black hair and long pointy ears. All along her body were tattoos that showed that she was going to be a future crimson guard and that she was of royal family.

"Why does daddy want me this late at night," the young girl asked while wiping the sleepers from her eyes "does he want both me and sis?"

"No miss just you," the guard said. Next thing she knew something hit her in the back of her head and she was out cold.

When the young girl woke up all se saw was darkness and light around what seemed to be some door. She walked up to the door. She was about to open it when she herd voices and stopped to listen.

"I want the test run on her tonight! Don't let her sister know where she has gone. Make up some excuse that she is sick and cannot be seen." A man voice said.

" Yes sir," came the reply obviously being a crimson guard. The young girl knew who was on the other side of the door.

"Daddy? Daddy please let me out I don't like it in here," cried the little girl obviously starting to get scared. "Daddy please let me out this is not funny!"

There was a sound of chairs moving and a clink of keys. The door opened to reveal two bodies. You could not make any out any details because to light engulfed them. One came to the young girl and grabbed her harshly by the arm.

"Ow your hurting me! Daddy tell him to stop hurting me!"

The other man in the doorway did nothing as the young girl was pulled out of the dark cell. Then the guard took the girl through the room into an elevator. On the way up the girl tried to look behind her because her father was behind her, but the guard roughly told her to stop fidgeting or he would hurt her.

When the elevator stopped the little girl was pushed off, and taken down a lost of hallways. They turn left then right till they stopped at a door. It was a red door but more senile than all of the other doors in the palace.

"Daddy I've never seen this door before where are we?" the quiet young girl asked.

Yet again there was no sound made from the other person. The door opened and she was pushed through it. (I'm not going to describe the room because it is the same room as Jak was in at the beginning of jak II.) The young girl was strapped into the scary looking chair looking up at the machine that was to become her future 'friend'.

"Daddy if this is some joke then it's not funny. Daddy? DADDY! PLEASE STOP THS IS NOT FUNNY!" the young girl started crying again fearing what was to come.

"Shut up you stupid girl I'm starting to get a headache with your screaming," her father finally said. "I'm putting you through a test so you can help us defeat our enemies. You want to help don't you?"

"Yes Daddy but I'm very scared to this machine and if it is a test then why did you strap me down?" the young girl said starting to calm down. All this time the guard was pressing buttons on a pad not far from the machine.

"sir the machine is ready all you need to do is press 'start'." The guard said

the girl's father stepped away from her and towards the pad. The girl watched as her father pressed the button then there was pain beyond any imagination.

(7 years later)

Log 19

We have failed again. Today the experiment broke from her cages. The Baron wants her gone from his sight and out of the city. We placed her deep into the forest hoping that she never comes into the city again. Maybe the metal heads will kill her.

Well there's the first part of the story in my next chapter it will skip a head to about the time of Jak II a few months after he escapes. See ya

Darkdemoness41791


End file.
